A New Future
by tirihashi
Summary: Regeneration is over and everyone has settled down to a normal life, well as normal as life can be for the people who saved the world and their descendants..I had to make up some oc's for this and it is written as if Dawn of the New World never existed.


It was an unusually cold summer morning in the small floating town of Luin. It didn't bother me, even though it should have. I was to entranced by the statue next to the Inn to notice the cold. It was of a younger version of my grandmother looking ready for a fight.  
>Luin had three statues on three different small islands that made up the tiny town. There was one of a younger version of my Grandfather, that was the center piece to the fountain, looking ready to attack, his twin swords drawn and at the ready. Another was in front of the store; it was of my Grandfather's old teacher from Isealia. Then there was the one I had found myself in front of that day. All three had the exact same effect on me.<br>It's not that I couldn't believe that that was what they looked like; I was merely enthralled by the fact that my own grandparents were held with such high regard. They were heroes, there is no other way to put it. Heroes to the citizens of Luin and, if the stories they told me were true, heroes to the rest of the world.  
>As I scanned the carefully added details of the statue and went over the events my grandparents had told me in my head ,I would often loose track of time as I became fully absorbed in the work of art.<br>"Mithos, dinner!" my mother called from a house in behind the Inn.  
>"Be there in a bit." I replied automatically and continued memorizing the somewhat worn statue.<br>An elderly man watched Mithos from across the street. He had always wondered why the boy was so fascinated by the worn down statues. They had been built when he was 17, as a thank you to his wife, old half-elf teacher and himself, by the people of Luin for saving them and helping rebuild the peaceful little town. Each one in turn had to be replaced and they were about ready for another replacement.  
>The man waited a few minutes to see if his grandson would be true to his word and head home. Seeing no sign of Mithos moving, he walked up to him. "Mithos," he said, startling the boy, " your mother and grandmother won't let anyone else eat until you get home."<br>Mithos sighed, "Fine, I'll go." He took one last glance at the statue and turned away.  
>"Lets go! Your mother made her fried rice today." Mithos's grandfather declared.<br>"Does that mean Dad's back from Asgard?" Mithos asked hopefully.  
>Luin was isolated as far as supplies were concerned, and Mithos's father was in charge of bringing food to stock up the store, which had run out of most of the ingredients for his mother's fried rice.<br>"What do you think?" Mithos's grandfather asked, a smile played across his face. He chuckled to himself as Mithos dashed off to the house to see his father. He slowly followed his grandson to the house.

"We send you to go get Mithos and you wind up being the late one." A elderly woman scolded playfully as Mithos's Grandfather entered the house; she was thrilled to have her son home.  
>"He doesn't usually run on home." he said, going along with the playful argument his wife had started; then distracted by his stomach his mind switched to the fried rice awaiting him, " Now that everyone is here, lets eat."<br>" You and your food." Mithos's Father chuckled as he walked into the room, Mithos right behind him. He was happy to be home.  
>They all made their way to the dinning table and took their seats. Mithos's Grandfather sat at the head of the table, his Grandmother sat on his Grandfather's right and his father on his Grandfather's left. Mithos sat beside his father and his mother sat across from him.<br>"Did you find out anything interesting while you were away?" Mithos's Grandfather asked his son.  
>"Some are saying Darris Kharlan will be crossing very close to Earth soon," Mithos's Father replied, "I don't see it happening, but it would be quite the spectacle."<br>Mithos noticed a look of fear and wonder cross his grandparents' faces and immediately became concerned as well. His mother and father noticed as well but kept quiet.  
>"You think he's still alive?" his Grandmother asked her husband.<br>"I don't know," he replied, "I wouldn't think so, but…" he wasn't sure how to vocalize the jumble of unorganized thoughts floating around his head.  
>Is 'he' my great grandfather? Mithos wondered. Both Mithos and his Father had been told the stories of his great grandfather and his Father had told his Mother the stories. They were twisted with betrayal, love and eternal loyalty and involved with the very person Mithos was named after.<br>"Does that mean he may come back?" his father asked.  
>Mithos's Grandfather shook his head, and they finished dinner in silence.<p>

This was a project for school where I had to use 3 different points of view in the same story. I may continue this although I have no idea how I am going to do so, just that I want it to somehow link up with A Father's Regrets. Also this was done before the second ToS game came out and is obviously post regeneration.


End file.
